


Announcement

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker/Reader, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Reader, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Announcement

Peter x reader x MJ x Ned

Notes. Everyone is in their last year of high school. Everyone is of age.

Requested by anon

The four of you had always been close. Ever since you were young, it had always been the four of you.

Whenever you needed each other, you were there, no matter the situation. When Peter's parents died, you were there for him. When MJ's parents kicked her out, you helped her moved into her aunts. Whenever someone made Ned insecure, you were there to silence the bullies.

When the four of you were sixteen, your relationship changed. The four of you had been spending the night at Peter's when the topic of sexuality came up.

"I have to tell you all something," Peter announced, throwing his controller to the side.

"What's up, buttercup?" MJ asked as the three of you focused on Peter.

"I'm ace," Peter told you all. "I don't have a sexual attraction to anyone. I still like people, and I want to have romantic relationships, but I have no sex drive. I've only just worked this out for myself, but I wanted you to be the first to know." 

"That was really brave of you, Pete." You smiled at him. "And I hope you know we'd never judge you."

"Yeah, Pete, you're still our Peter at the end of the day." Ned agreed.

"Our dorky, friendly, neighborhood nerd." MJ smiled, causing Peter to let out a relieved sigh.

"I wasn't worried about what you guys would think. I'm just worried about what others will say." Peter told you all.

"What they think shouldn't concern you."

"Yeah, you think I gave a shit about other people when I came out as pan?" MJ asked, raising a brow.

"I didn't really care either when I came out as bi." You shrugged. "I guess Ned's the only one here who's not on the spectrum."

"Not necessarily." Ned began, sounding nervous. "I've been questioning a lot of things lately."

"Do tell."

"I like people." Ned began. "Specifically, I like three people, and it's not a case of I would be happy with just any one of them. I want to date all three of them. And I want them to date each other." Ned told you all. "I want the four of us to be together, and I don't want to date other people. I just want them, but I don't know what that means."

"You might be poly, Ned." You told him. 

"That's what I was gonna say." MJ agreed. "There are a lot of different versions of polyamory, but you might be more interested in a closed poly relationship."

"Do we get to know who the lucky girls are?" Peter asked him.

"It's only two girls. The third person is a boy." Ned mumbled his admittance.

"I'm gonna say. It's us, isn't it?" MJ blurted after a second.

"MJ!"

"What? I'm just asking?"

"Yes!" Ned revealed loudly, causing the three of you to look at him. "Okay, yes! It is the three of you, and I know I've just made this friendship really awkward or I've just ruined it, but it's always been you," Ned began to ramble, only to be silenced when MJ leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"Are you going to stop rambling now?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. "Good. That means we can actually talk this through instead of you sending yourself into a panic attack."

"But I've just ruined everything, haven't I?" Ned asked.

"Of course not." You said, taking his hand and leaning into his side. "You've ruined nothing, Ned." You promised, kissing his cheek.

"I mean, realistically, we've always been together," Peter said. "I've always loved every one of you. In every way, I can imagine."

"I can't picture being with anyone but you nerds," MJ said, causing Ned and Peter to chuckle and you to giggle.

"It's always been you three. I can't picture my life without any of you." You informed the three.

"So, what does this mean?" Ned asked. "What does this mean for the three of us?"

"I think it means we're no longer just friends," Peter said.

"No, it means we're in a relationship," MJ told him as you nodded. "It means you really are my nerds."

"If we want this to work, we have to honest with each other." You said, biting your lip. "This won't work if we can't speak with one another."

"If we can keep Peter's identity a secret from the rest of the world, we can do this," Ned said, causing MJ to cackle as Peter loudly exclaimed, 

"Hey!"

"Wait, how did you get that for B?"

"Because I did the equation correctly."

"No, you forgot to multiply this variable. So, technically you're wrong."

"Fuck me!"

"I think it's time," Peter announced one day. The four of you had been together for almost two years now, and you hadn't told anyone. 

Honestly, not much had changed since the four of you got together. You still spent most of your time together. It just involved a lot more cuddling and kissing. 

"For what? Me to throw this book out?" You asked, pushing your math book to the side.

"Mood." Ned laughed as MJ wrapped her arm around you.

"I want to tell people about us," Peter said, causing the three of you to freeze. 

"Okay, um, what brought this on, Pete?" You asked your nervous boyfriend.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I have to keep so much of my life a secret, and I don't want to keep this one anymore." Peter told you all. "If none of you are ready, we don't have to tell anyone just yet, or ever." Peter rambled when no-one responded.

"I'm ready." MJ shrugged. "Who cares what anyone else thinks? Our IQs are higher than theirs anyway. Most people don't understand half the things we do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How would we tell people?" You asked your partners.

"We could tell our families first," Ned suggested. "We can work out where to go after that."

"Y/N? Ned? Where do you stand on this?" Peter asked, apprehensively looking at the two of you. 

"I'm willing to if you three are." You told him.

"Ned?"

"Can we do my parents last?" Ned asked. "I don't know how they'll react, and I want to prepare."

"Of course we can do that," MJ promised, taking Ned's hand into her.

"I guess there's one thing left to decide." You said, clapping as you sat upright. "Who's parents do we tell first?"

MJ's aunt seemed to be the easiest to tell. The three of you had met the woman many times before, and she always came off as flighty and free-spirited.

She was already waiting when the four of you arrived at MJ's apartment.

"Hey, kiddos!" She chirped as she bounced around the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm making a batch of cakes now if you want to wait."

"No thanks, Anna." MJ turned down the woman as you all stood in the doorway. "Anna."

"Hm?"

"I'm dating these three," MJ announced.

"That's not what you said you'd say!" 

"I changed the script a little, but I got what I needed out."

"I swear, MJ."

"Excuse me?" Anna interrupted. "If I can interrupt the three of you for a moment, I have something to say."

"Sorry, Anna." MJ apologized. "Go for it."

"Thank you. I want to say, good for the three of you." Anna said. "I think what the three of you have is something very unique and a bond no-one else can have, and I'm happy you have it."

"Thank you, Auntie," MJ said, moving forward to pull the woman into her arms.

"Of course, darling. Now all of you sit." Anna ushered you and the boys into the kitchen. "You all need to eat. All of you, you're far too thin for my liking."

"Thank you, Anna." The four of your chorused, taking a seat at the table.

"Now, while I've got you here, you're going to tell me everything."

After telling Anna, your father was next on your list. You weren't very close with your father, but he had accepted you when you came out as bisexual. 

Well, after a little time, he had accepted it.

Your father worked a lot and only got three days off a month, and today happened to be one of them.

"Dad, I'm home!" You called, opening the apartment door and letting your partners in.

"In the living room!" 

"Hi, dad." You greeted him as the four of you entered the living room. "Are you busy?"

"I can give you a few minutes." He said, throwing his newspaper to the side. "What's up, kiddos?"

"I have to tell you something, and it's important to me that you know." You began, nervously fidgeting before him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" You immediately denied. "God no, dad!"

"Okay, just checking."

"Dad, I'm dating these three." You said, taking Peter and Ned's hands as Peter also took MJ's. "I've been with them for two years, and I love them. I love each of them, and I wanted you to know."

Your father didn't say anything. His face slowly darkened as he stared between the four of you.

"Dad?"

"Get out of my house." He calmly responded. "You can't be here anymore."

"Dad, no, don't do this."

"I won't have you acting like a slut under my roof." Your father said as he stood from his chair. "I held my tongue when you said you were bi, but I can't now. I can't even look at you knowing you're whoring yourself out like this. So get out and don't come back."

Every word stung. How could your father say those things? 

"Trust us, she won't be coming back," Peter said as he began to pull you away. "We won't let her."

"Your daughter's happy, and you won't even see it." Ned shook his head. "Come on, Y/N, you shouldn't have to be here any longer," Ned said soothingly to you.

"We'll be back later to pack her things." MJ glared at your father before rushing to join the three of you.

That night you stayed over at MJ's. The four of you had created a large nest/fort on the floor where you had spent the night, with the door open thanks to Anna.

The next day MJ, Anna, and Ned had left you with Peter while they collected your stuff from your father's. 

It had been two days since that incident, and you still hadn't told either Ned or Peter's families about the fact you were dating.

You figured your father's reaction had scared the boys, but you weren't going to let your father have any more influence on your life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked as the four of you stood in the Tower's elevator. 

Peter had been living at the Tower ever since his aunt had moved in with Tony Stark. May and Tony becoming a couple had probably been the biggest surprise of the past five years.

"For the last time, Peter, yes, I am sure." You rolled your eyes. "I'm starting to think you're just embarrassed by Tony and May."

"What?" Peter squawked, causing you and Ned to laugh.

"She's got a point, you know? You get really embarrassed when it comes to these two." MJ pointed out.

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"What'd you do now, Peter?" Tony asked, causing Peter to jump. None of you had realized the elevator doors were open, and Tony was now standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing! Why do you always assume I did something?" Peter whined.

"Because you've usually done something." Tony shrugged before gesturing widely. "Come on in, kids. Don't stand in the doorway letting a draft in."

"Like you care about a draft." MJ laughed as she easily strutted in. The four of you were too comfortable with Tony to be intimidated by his quips now.

"I do. I care about drafts. It's a serious problem with homes these days." Tony said as the five of you moved into the living room where May was curled up on the couch.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you today." May smiled as she hugged Peter in greeting. "I thought you were all spending the day at Ned's."

"Well, we just thought we'd drop by. See you, talk for a while." Peter said.

"That sounds suspicious. What are you up to?" Tony asked, raising a brow at the teen.

"Nothing! Why does everyone assume I'm up to something?" Peter whined.

"It's your innocent face, sweetheart," May told him. "What's up, kiddos? What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm in a relationship with Ned, Y/N, and MJ!" Peter blurted out. "We've been dating for two years, but we didn't want to say anything until now. I'm really sorry, I know I should have said something sooner-" Peter rushed out, only stopping when MJ put her hand over Peter's mouth.

"Thank you, MJ," Tony said before turning to the rest of you. "Can one of you please explain what he said, but slower?"

"We're together," MJ said. "The four of us are in a committed relationship and have been for two years."

"Finally!" May yelled, standing from the couch and pulling the four of you into a hug. "I have been waiting for the day the four of you would get off your asses and get together! I just didn't think you'd already done it!"

"Let the kids breathe, May." Tony laughed, gently pulling his girlfriend off the four of you.

"You're okay with this?" Peter asked, looking nervously between the two.

"Of course!" May grinned. "I've always known the four of you were perfect for each other!"

"Tony?" Peter asked, turning to his surrogate father.

"Pete, all I want is for you to be happy and safe. If this is what makes you happy, then I am all for it." Tony promised, pulling the boy into an embrace.

"Sit all of you." May ushered the four of you to the couch. "I want to hear everything."

Telling May and Tony had made Ned much more eager to talk to his parents. And it made you so much angrier with your father to think that he had almost worried Ned into not telling his parents.

"Should we maybe have not decided to do this over a meal?" Ned asked as the four of you prepared for dinner.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" You asked, fixing Peter's collar.

"They throw a plate at someone. Throw a glass at someone. Disown me and kick me out." Ned pondered. "Hell, they could kill someone."

"Your mom would kill someone? The same woman who cried when she accidentally killed a butterfly? That woman?" MJ snorted.

"Okay, maybe not kill someone, but we probably should have chosen a different time to now." Ned panicked.

"Ned, look at me." You commanded, moving over and taking him gently by the shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. Your parents love you, they have never been disappointed by a single choice you've made."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to do this, Ned?" MJ asked him.

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Ned announced, putting down his utensils. "We have something to tell you."

“What’s up, hon?” Ned’s mother asked, putting her drink down.

“I, um, I’ve been lying to you for a while. Everytime one of you would ask if I was seeing anyone I’d say no but I am. I’m with these three, and I have been for two years.” Ned announced.

“Oh, okay.” Ned’s father said after a second. “Well are the four of you being safe?”

“Dad!”

“It’s just a question. I just want to be sure the four of you are being safe together.” He assured, raising his hands in innocence.

“None of us are having sex, okay, dad?” Ned mumbled, looking down as his cheeks turned bright red. “Pete’s ace and the rest of us aren’t ready for that yet.”

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed by, hon.” Ned’s mother assured him. “If you’re not ready for sex it’s better to wait until you feel comfortable.”

“I’m going to be honest, Ned, I’m not sure what you want me to say here. I’m happy that you’re happy, but I don’t understand with this type of relationship.” Ned’s father told him. “I accept any relationship you’re in as long as you’re happy but I might need you to help me understand this.”

“I can do that.” Ned nodded.

“We can do that.” MJ corrected him gently.

“Well, how about you four start helping us understand over dessert?” Ned’s mother asked. 

“So you’re really okay with this?” Ned asked.

“Of course we are, honey.” Mrs Leeds smiled. “As long as you’re happy we’re happy. Now who wants desert?”

The four of you announced your relationship to your parents. Most of them had positive reactions, some were happy but unsure of what it meant and some were not okay with what it meant.

But that didn’t matter. 

As long as the four of you were happy in your relationship, it didn’t matter how others saw it. 

Because it was yours. And that’s all you needed.


End file.
